


Hotel Rooms

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, masugaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are sharing a huge hotel room at a field trip, and they play games.</p>
<p>=From my Tumblr=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I use Moe as Info-chan's nickname used by the characters. I refer to her as Info-chan.
> 
> Sorry, if there's any typos!
> 
> ~C

“Finally, we’re here!”, Midori said, happily, as usual.  
“Holy shit, this room is huge!”, Yui said as she stepped in. “The last one closes the door!”  
“Yea, yea give me a break! I’m carrying three person’s bags so my life is pretty hard at the moment.”, Budo whined.  
“Where are the beds?”, Ayano asked. “Oh, there’s a hallway!”, she said and stepped on a hallway, next to the bathroom door. The hallway had a black full floor carpet and pink wallpaper. Left side had two white doors, right side one door and in the end was one door. Ayano opened the first door on the left. There was a huge bedroom, where the main color seemed to be light brown. There was a bed for two, a TV, two closets, a mini fridge, a small balcony, huge windows, a bathroom and a mirror.  
“Whatcha doing, girl?”, Taro said. He was standing behind Ayano and hugged her from behind.  
“Oh, I’m just exploring this room. Was that room a lounge or so?”, Ayano pointed to the room, where the others were.  
“I think so, if this hallway has bedrooms. There also is a kitchen! By the way, should we take this room?”  
“Sure.”  
Meanwhile, Yui was shocked, that the kitchen’s fridge had free food.  
“When I was at a hotel with my parents, there was a small fridge with expensive candy and I was so mad. But FOOD!!!!”, Yui giggled and took a chocolate bar from the fridge.  
“Are you sure, the food is free?”, Info-chan asked and took the chocolate from Yui.  
“Come on, Moe! I’m sure, the school will pay, if it isn’t.”, Yui said.  
“Hmmh. I’ll go get a room for us.”, Info-chan muttered and took her and Yui’s bags and left the lounge.  
“Ooh, can we play Never Have I Ever?”, Midori asked everyone at the lounge.  
“Sure! This will be interesting.”, Budo laughed, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
Ayano ran to the room. “I heard someone saying Never have I ever! Are we gonna play it?”, she asked.  
“Yeah! Can you go get Taro and Moe here?”, Midori asked.  
“Okay!”, Ayano left the room and came back in a minute with Taro and Info-chan. “Let’s play!!”  
After everyone had sat down at the couch in the lounge, they started.  
“Okay, everyone raise one hand and every time, you’ve done a thing, put one finger down and the first one with zero fingers is the loser and the winner is the last one to zero fingers. The winner decides a punishment to the loser!”, Midori explained. “Let’s start. Ayano, you can say the first thing.”  
“Oh, okay. Hmm… By the way, is this dirty kind or innocent?”, Ayano asked and turned to Info-chan.  
“How about a mix of innocent and dirty?”, Info-chan suggested.  
“Sure!”, Midori smiled.  
“Okay. Never have I ever; Kissed someone the same sex as you.”  
“That’s unfair, most of us are gay!”, Shin said.  
“True. I’ll make another one.”, Ayano muttered. “Never have I ever grabbed someone’s ass by accident? Your partner doesn’t count!”  
Budo’s cheecks flew red and he put down one of his fingers.  
“Budo! Spill! Tell everything!”, Taro laughed. “Oh wait, I think, I know, what story you are going to tell.”, he continued.  
“Yeah… Once in P.E, we were running the track and Taro was running in front of me. He tripped and fell backwards, and me, as a good friend, caught him and his butt landed on my hand. But I don’t know, if that counts.”  
“That counts!”, Ayano laughed. “Shin, you say the next thing!”  
“O-oh. Hm.. Never have I ever, had a sexy dream about a person in our school?”, Shin stuttered.  
“Does your parnter count?”, Taro asked. Ayano blushed and glanced at Taro.  
“No. The dirty questions are boring, if your partner counts.”, Shin said.  
Oka put one finger down.  
“Okay, I had a crush on Budo once, and I had a dream, where he saved me from drowning, and he kissed me.”, Oka stuttered.  
“Aww, that’s adorable! Was I a good kisser?”, Budo laughed.  
“… yes.”, Oka said. Her face was completly red.  
“You are an amazing kisser.”, Shin whispered. “Okay, Midori, you can say the next thing!”, he smiled to Midori.  
“Never have I ever: made a shrine to celebirty?”  
Yui put one finger down. “I have a Tumblr-blog with 500 000 followers and I have a shrine of myself!”  
“That doesn’t count.”, Info-chan laughed.  
“Well shit.”, Yui said and raised the finger back up.  
They played the game for half an hour. Info-chan was the first in zero fingers and Shin was the last in zero.  
“Okay, Moe lose so I can decide a punishment for her?”, Shin asked Midori.  
“Yes!”, Midori smiled.  
“Hmm. Flash us.”, Shin said. After that he blushed and looked down.  
“What!?”, Info-chan shouted. Quickly she calmed down. “Okay. How should I do it?”  
“Rest of the evening, you are allowed to wear only panties and a bra.”, Shin commanded Yui glanced at Shin and Info-chan. She had the biggest grin on her face.  
“Okay, I’ll be right back.”, Info-chan said and disappeared to her room. She came back wearing a black bra and orange panties. She sat next to Yui and rested her arm on Yui’s shoulder. “What now?”  
“Spin the bottle?”, Taro suggested.  
“Sure.”, Oka said. Everyone nodded for agreement and Midori went to the kitchen looking for a bottle. After a few minutes of looking, she found an empty wine bottle from the trashcan.  
“I want to spin first!”, Yui said.  
“Is it like, the spinner and the one, who the bottle points at, have to kiss?”, Ayano asked.  
“Yes.”, Oka and Yui said at the same time.  
“Okay, here we go.”, Ayano said and spinned the bottle. It pointed at Info-chan. Ayano sighed and walked to Info-chan, who sat opposite of her. “This is my first gay kiss, haha.”, she said.  
“Yea, yea let’s just get over with this.”, Info-chan said and pulled Ayano close. She pressed their lips together. The kiss ended quickly and Ayano returned to her seat.  
“Moe, your turn to spin.”, Ayano said. Info-chan nodded and spinned the bottle.  
They played for two hours, and they were interrupted by Kyoshi.  
“Hi guys, whatcha doing? Moe, why aren’t you wearing any clothes!?”, she asked, as she stepped in.  
“We were playing Never have I ever and I lost and Shin won, so he gave me a punishment to wear this for rest of the evening.”, Info-chan explained.  
“Ohh, I see. What are you doing now?”, Kyoshi asked and sat next to Midori on the couch.  
“We were playing spin the bottle, but I think, I’m going to bed soon.”, Budo said and stood up.  
“Oh, I think, I’ll come too.”, Shin said quickly, stood up and grabbed Budo’s hand. Budo smiled at Shin and they walked to their bags. Budo took his and Shin’s bags and they walked to the hallway.  
“Which room should we take? I think, Moe and Yui took this one at the right and Taro and Ayano this one.”, Shin said and pointed to the room first at the left.  
“Lets take that one!”, Budo said and walked to the room in the end of the hallway. He opened the door and the room was huge. In the middle was a huge heart-shaped bed. The bed was in front of a wall, which had an aquarium in it. Right next to the door, was two more doors. Shin opened another one of them and there was a huge bathroom. Behind the other door was a kitchen. The bedroom/lounge had also a TV and two couches and a table with four chairs. There was also huge windows and a balcony.  
“Holy fuck, this is just a room for two? This is bigger than my house!”, Shin said. He took off his black jumper and realized, he didn’t had anything under it. “Honey, can you give me my bag?”, he said. Budo obeyed and lifted Shin’s bag next to him. Shin took a cyan tank top from his bag and pulled it on. He also changed to black sweatpants.  
“I’m hungry, I wonder, if this kitchen’s fridge has any food in it.”, Budo said and walked to the kitchen. He opened a fridge and it was empty. “Fuck.”, he said and walked back to Shin. He took his bag and changed to a t-shirt and gray shorts.  
“Your clothes are so gay.”, Shin grinned and walked to Budo. He kissed him long and walked back to the bed. “If you’re going to get some food, bring me something.”  
“Okay darling!”, Budo smiled and left the room. As Budo got to the lounge, he noticed, that Info-chan and Kyoshi were only ones at the lounge.  
“Hi. Where are the others?”, Budo asked.  
“In their rooms, propably.”, Info-chan said.  
“We are just having a nice converstation.”, Kyoshi said.  
“Oh okay. I’m here to get the foods.”, Budo laughed and took some fruits from the fridge and left the room. He opened the door and saw Shin doing something on his phone. He was sitting between the sofas and the bed on the floor.  
“Why are you on the floor?”, Budo laughed threw an orange at Shin.  
“Ow! And it was comfy here.”, Shin said. He took the orange and threw it back at Budo. Budo caught it. He walked to his boyfriend and picked him up. Budo sat on a couch and cuddeled Shin.  
“I hope, we could be like this forever.”, Budo whispered.  
“Me too.”, Shin whispered back.  
“I love you, Shin.”  
“I love you too, Budo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! By the way, here's my social medias:  
> Twitter: AmazingKuu  
> Instagram: amazingkuu  
> Wattpad: amazingkuu  
> Tumblr: yansim-heaven, vocaloid-and-phantrash/jumalaute  
> ~Cherry


End file.
